


【昊坤】叔侄的一堂课

by Luca2018



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca2018/pseuds/Luca2018
Summary: “师叔，你看我们这个双簧，唱得可还行？”





	【昊坤】叔侄的一堂课

师叔，晚上好，我来上课了。”

黄明昊手拿一把折扇，推开房间的门，鞠了个躬向房间里的人问好。房间正中央依靠着站在椅子旁的是他师傅的同门弟子，也就是他的师叔——蔡徐坤。

只见他的师叔穿着一袭酒红色的中式长袍，胸前襟口是几粒金色的绳结圆扣。长长的袍子仿佛量身定做似的，从胸到腰，往下再到臀，都与他姣好的身材完全贴合，不留一丝空隙。特别是胸口处，真丝的暗纹面料被撑得光滑紧致，紧紧包裹着布料下肌肉饱满的胸肌。

“Justin，你上次送我这件袍子，尺寸好像小了一点……”

蔡徐坤低着头红着脸，用手不停扯着长袍的下摆处——

这件长袍与其说是一件中式长袍，倒不如说是一件旗袍来得更贴切。除了包裹紧致的三围处，在长袍合拢的下摆襟口，仿佛故意少了一截包裹下身的布料似的，蔡徐坤白皙的大腿在下摆襟口处若隐若现。

而这样一件如此“情趣”的长袍，是他的同门师侄，黄明昊在拜师成功后，送给他的叔侄礼。

“师叔你是不是长胖了？我可是按照你的尺寸量身定做的哦。袍子小了就把前襟打开嘛，来我帮你。”

黄明昊关上身后的门，款款走到蔡徐坤面前，伸手就去解开了前襟的纽扣，露出里面什么也没穿的雪白的胸口。然后他又伸出手里的折扇托着他的下巴，挑起他因为害羞而低下的头，说：“师叔，你的尺寸，我是不会搞错的，毕竟，没有人比我更清楚了，是吧？”

本就有些害羞的蔡徐坤被这样挑逗一下后，伸手抓住搁在自己下巴上的折扇，连忙坐在了椅子上，清了清嗓子说道：“别闹……今天师叔教你唱双簧，你先站到我身后去。”

黄明昊看着衣襟大开故作镇定一本正经的师叔，憋着一脸坏笑绕到了椅子背后站定，听他的师叔继续说道：

“双簧是一种民间艺术，由两个演员完成。前面的演员负责表演动作，后面的演员负责说或唱，互相配合，仿佛前面的演员在自演自唱一样。这是一个非常考验默契度的表演形式。”

“那就是，我在师叔背后，负责出声儿，师叔则负责在前面动呗，我明白了，那我们现在可以开始了吗？”

嘴上虽然说着疑问句，手却已经不安分地伸到面前坐在椅子上的师叔胸口里，本就敞开的衣襟在他的动作下又散开了几分，露出雪白的锁骨和从他那俯视角度若隐若现的粉嫩乳首。

“唔……啊！Justin你别……”

没等蔡徐坤反抗的话说出来，Justin已经用折扇撩起他的下巴吻了下去，将所有的挣扎和抵抗都用嘴堵了回去。

这叔侄俩，原本就是恋人关系，这次拜师成功，更是令二人的关系亲上加亲。原以为自己升级为“叔辈”的蔡徐坤，他的小恋人会因为辈分的关系对他更尊重一点，甚至因为自己辈分高了一级而在公众面前得意过。但没想到，他的小“师侄”，却仗着晚一个辈分，更加恃宠而骄，得寸进尺。

“嘘，师叔，刚才可是你说的，在前面负责演的人，不许出声哦。”

他灵活熟练的舌头在师叔嘴里肆意掠夺了几个来回，确认他的师叔不再反抗后，便开始一点一点解开了他亲手挑选的那件暗红色长袍。

仿佛拨开了一个热情洋溢的火龙果，在鲜艳的红色外皮下，是白得流出汁水的果肉。

他绕到前面，解开大腿根部最后几粒纽扣，将那具漂亮的胴体彻底暴露在空气中，而身下那根玉茎，也已经缓缓抬起了头。

他跪在椅子前，像最虔诚的信徒一样，俯首趴在师叔的胸口，贪婪地吮吸起那两粒粉嫩剔透得像秋天的红石榴一样诱人的果实。一边吮吸，一边不忘爱抚身下那根逐渐发烫的肉棒。

“师叔，你的身体，可是比你要诚实得多哦。”

“哈……啊……慢点Justin……”

蔡徐坤原本是想反抗的，可他就是对师侄这恰到好处的挑逗撩得腿软，一步步都只能被引导，被摆弄。他瘫软地躺在椅子上，四肢无力，手情不自禁地抓住了含着他乳尖的头，随着身下性器被玩弄的频率发出哼哼的呻吟。

“唔唔……啊！”

他的欲望在一阵抽搐后喷薄而出，还没等他缓过神来，他的师侄已经将涂满了润滑剂的手指插进了他已经有些迫不及待的后穴中。

“师叔，你的小穴，好像等我很久了哦？里面已经好湿了呢。”

黄明昊一边说着，一边伸进更多的手指。肠肉在循序渐进的插入中得到扩张，感觉里面已经能顺利吃进四根手指后，他将手指拔了出来，一些淫液从穴口随之流出。

“道具不能白带，我们玩儿点道具好吗，师叔？”

黄明昊手中的折扇转眼间被他套上安全套，确认套好后，他将比四根手指更粗的折扇插进了刚才扩张好湿漉漉的后穴中。

“不要……不要……啊~~哈~~啊~~”

粗硬的折扇在他的身下搅动着，四个不那么圆润的棱角摩擦着他的肠壁，一次次戳到他的敏感点。异物的入侵令他既羞耻又愉悦，矛盾交织的心情反而令他更加兴奋，叫声也更加享受。

折扇在下面来回抽插，穴口满是乳白色的泡沫，白嫩的大腿根部也挂上了一缕缕粘液。

“不要？那师叔想要什么？”

黄明昊加快了手上的动作，故意让他师叔的声音支离破碎。

“要……哈啊……要你的……”

“要我的什么？”

“要你的……大肉棒……要你进来……”

蔡徐坤在这阵猛烈的抽插中已经失去了理智，剩下的只有肉欲。他伸手解开黄明昊腰间的皮带，伸长了脖子用牙咬下裤链，黄明昊的大肉棒虽然还隔着内裤，却也已经撑得老高，龟头前端的分泌物已经将内裤浸湿了一大片。

他用牙继续咬着内裤，轻轻往下扯，黄明昊的肉棒猛然弹出，打在他潮红的脸蛋上。他顺着那个姿势用脸蹭了蹭滚烫硬挺的肉棒，然后转头将它含进了自己水润的口中，呲溜吸了起来。

“嘶——”

压抑太久的肉棒被突如其来地紧紧包裹，激得黄明昊倒吸了一口凉气，差点就被他的师叔弄得早早交代。好在他的自制力早在无数次的性事中练就出来，适应他的师叔温暖湿润的口腔后，他就一边将自己的大肉棒往那张小嘴里送，一边继续手上抽插折扇的动作。

“师叔，我的鸡巴好吃吗？”

蔡徐坤含着那根东西，口水不住地往下流，顺着一直流到了他的锁骨处。这会儿他的上面和下面，都湿得一塌糊涂。没法开口说话的他，点了点头。

“那师叔，下面要尝尝我的大鸡巴吗？”

他不算温柔地突然扯出蔡徐坤下体那把折扇，抬高了那两条又细又长的大腿，将自己的肉棒对着穴口一捅到底，它的尺寸比四根手指、比折扇都要大得多，就算做足了扩张，也还是将师叔插得红了眼眶，流下了生理泪水。

“呜呜……好烫，好满……啊……”

“师叔，你现在的样子，真淫荡，真漂亮，真想就这样肏死你。”

蔡徐坤的肠肉紧紧缠绕着那根硕大的肉棒，每一次往外抽的动作都依依不舍地吸附在滚烫的肉棒上，穴口早已湿得不像话，淫水在二人身体的结合处被不停撞击着，发出暧昧的声音。

他抬起长腿搭在黄明昊的背上，在尾骨处来回摩擦，挑逗着小自己一个辈分的师侄。这种被小辈压在身下肏弄着的感觉，令他有种强烈的负罪感，可这命中注定的缘分，却又令他只想在这份罪恶中沉沦，最后将耻辱与罪恶化为欲望与快感，更加投入到这场属于叔侄二人的性事中。

他双腿跨到一边，在椅子上翻了个身，小心翼翼不让插在体内的肉棒滑出，然后背对着黄明昊，双膝跪在椅子上，双手扶着椅背，将自己的姿势调整成了任人宰割的后入式。

他迎合着黄明昊身后的动作，开始扭动起自己灵活的腰肢，用嫩穴包裹着黄明昊的肉棒深入浅出地打着圈。

“Justin，让你的师叔爽个够，肏我，用力肏我，哈啊……”

被主动又淫荡的师叔如此诱惑的黄明昊刺激得性器又涨大了几圈，身下的动作也更加卖力。每一次都插到最底部然后拔出，龟头在穴口出来回磨，激烈的活塞运动甚至发出了噗嗤噗嗤的水声。

他重新拿起刚才插过的折扇，在师叔白嫩紧翘的臀部抽打了起来。

“啊——哈——”

痛感化为快感，一次次袭击着他的理智。每一次打击都激起一阵臀波，在白嫩的臀部留下一道道鲜红的印记，看起来无比情色。

黄明昊觉得自己快到了，他扔掉折扇，轻轻爱抚着被他打出的红印，然后掐紧了纤瘦得仿佛一用力就会被折断的细腰，做起了最后的冲刺。

肉体与肉体的碰撞在房间里发出啪啪的回响，与蔡徐坤此起彼伏的淫叫形成绝妙的和声，被肠壁紧紧拉扯住的性器一次次仿佛要贯穿他的身体，卖力的动作令黄明昊出了一身汗，头发濡湿，汗沿着发梢滴到蔡徐坤的背上。终于在一阵近乎疯狂的猛烈抽插后，他拔出性器掰过蔡徐坤的头，将龟头再重新塞回他的口中，一半射在了他的嘴里，另一半射在了他潮红的脸上。

他从褪下的裤兜里拿出手绢，一边帮早已虚脱的蔡徐坤擦拭清理着，一边还不忘今天叔侄上课的主题：

 

“师叔，你看我们这个双簧，唱得可还行？”


End file.
